Lumiose High
by Xorobukkit
Summary: The summer ends, and another year at Lumiose High begins, also known as Hell by many of its students, of course, the school had it's benefits and secrets. Outside of school, a crime game called Illusion took over Lysandre labs, and plan to cause havoc with it's technology. Includes custom pokemon, coop with Endrewswiftwind and YolTheCharmeleon. All Ocs accepted
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys. This is Yol. Xorobukkit, EndrewSwiftwind, and I decided to do a Pokemon High School fanfic. So we'll see how it goes. I'll let you know when I'm writing, but I don't know about everyone else.

Chapter 1- Hell

POV Ryan

Summer was over and now I had to go back to hell. Oh, sorry. High School. I get them mixed up. I was going into 9th grade, so this would be my first year of high school. And my family just moved to Kalos from Kanto, so I knew no one. The joys of my life.

I was not alone, however. I had my twin brother, James, with me. He saw a Croconaw, and I was a Charizard. An early evolving, Shiny Charizard. That everyone noticed, much to my dismay. I HATED attention, but I got it all of the time because of my appearance.

My brother and I were pretty much opposites: I hated attention, he loved it; I was shy, he was loud; he was a jerk, I was kind; he was calm, I had a terrible temper; he was a slacker, I was a perfectionist; he was pretty stupid, I was smart; he was popular, I wasn't; he was never bullied, I was constantly; he easily made friends, I didn't. Despite our opposite polarity, we were great friends. We moved here alone after we had to leave our parents and gone behind because of Team Rocket. We lived in Lumiose City, which I loved. Since the nation had been abandoned by humans after the Team Flare Scare, it became overrun with Pokemon, and schools and such began to form.

As we walked, James said, "Aren't you so excited? I can't wait to meet everyone!"

I mumbled and said, "Not really... I'm more nervous than anything."

James let out a guffaw. It was then I noticed that we were slowly growing apart. We were becoming less of friends quickly. Great.

POV James

For Arceus' sake I was starting to hate Ryan. He's so annoying, and he's so... Clingy. I wanted to be seen as cool, not a loser like Ryan. He looked away, and I looked at him in disgust. When would be leave? I then decide to say, "Ryan... I don't want to be friends with you in school. I want to be friends with other, better people. Sorry." He looked devastated as he nodded, but I didn't care as long as it got him away from me.

I smirk as we approach the school. While Ryan had the worst experience of his life, I would be having a great time. Serves him right for being so weird.

POV Ryan

We got to the school, and James rushes inside. I sigh and prepare myself for the usual shock and pointing fingers as I entered the Gates to Hell.

Sorry, the Lumiose City High School Doors.

A/N: Hoped you liked my chapter! Sorry if it was an information dump.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2

A/N It's Xorobukkit's chapter this time, yes, Xorobukkit is making this A/N in third person. Anyway, this chapter has some references to my other stories, but it will only be hard to people who haven't read my other stories until history class.

"Why the hell do we need school anyway?" A Zoroight (White and blue female only version of Zoroark) said to a Zoroark walking next to her. They were both in a large City, Lumiose city to be exact.

"It's supposed to be for education, I mean, I can survive perfectly well on my own." The Zoroark said.

"I mean, I am the great Nix! Defeater of Darkrai, Yveltal, and Giratina!" Nix bragged.

"Didn't Katie defeat Darkrai and Yveltal, and Evan beat Giratina, I don't think you did anything." Zoroark said.

"Now, now, Ezio, they may have finished the fight, but I did most the work." Nix said.

"Well, ok, you may have saved the world, but you're still in special Ed." Ezio said.

Nix grabbed Ezio by the throat, then held a Spirit Claw (New Move, light type, same effects as shadow claw) to his neck. "Don't ever talk about that." Nix snarled.

"You're just proving my point even more." Ezio laughed.

"You remind me so much of Evan." Nix said sweetly.

"If you're suggesting you have a thing for me, you're disgusting." Ezio said.

"You do realize you're a clone entirely made of darkness of Evan, meaning you're not actually my brother."

"Are you saying you have a thing for Evan? I thought he had a thing for Katie, the way I hear about it, you wouldn't have a chance unless you were Katie."

"But you're not Evan, Ezio."

"Are you blushing?" Ezio noticed Nix's black cheeks. (Zoroight have black blood)

"Well, um…" Nix studdered.

"Seriously Nix? Just let me go!"

[Twenty Minutes Later, Nix]

Nix was at her new locker, it was bright green, and had some old, dried blood on it. The hallways were white, the floors were white, Hell everything but the lockers were white. Due to Nix's survival instinct, she immediately thought it would make good camo. A shiny Charizard was unpacking some stuff next to her, he accidentally bumped against her. Her first reaction was to launch a Spirit Claw at him. Doing this however, caused him to be knocked out, and leave other nearby students staring.

"What? He attacked me!" Nix said.

A Sandslash wearing a rainbow headband with a peace sign on it approached her. "Dude, violence is never the answer, try meditating to take your anger out." He said calmly, he then sat on the ground and crossed his legs and held his hands in circles in a meditated position. He then hovered about four feet off the ground and glided down a hallway.

"Bastard…" Nix muttered, before shooting a Spirit Ball at him. "Do any of you know who I am? I am the great Nix!" Nix yelled. The rest of the student in the area ran away from her.

[Meanwhile, Ezio]

Ezio roamed the hall, looking for his locker number. He also thought the halls were way too white. He looked at the variety of pokemon, most of which still feared Zoroark, even though Evan brought some of that fear away with his heroic deeds. He finally found his locker, but before this, he spotted a female pokemon, that in his opinion, was beautiful. She had a body like Gardivoir, yet had green hair that morphed into a blade at the end, she had large holes in her arms, and wore a shorter dress than Gardivoir. (Female Gallade)

"Hello there." Ezio said smoothly as her leaned against a locker next to her.

"Wow, a Zoroark approached me in his true form, dumb." She said.

"Why would that be?" Ezio said.

"You're pretty bad looking, like me."

"You're pretty beautiful."

"I know transform, you don't know what I am."

"You're a ditto?"

"No." She said, and started walking away.

Eziocthought for a minute, then realized she was a Chaocord. Chaocord were strange creatures, in their true form they had a snakelike body, much like servine, but starting from their legs back, they had a red draconic tail, at the end were chicken feathers; their left leg was green and draconic, the other was the leg of a cow; their body up to their neck was brown; with one arm that of a hawk's talon, the other was a lion's; they had two wings, one was an oversized bat wing, the other was a bluebird; lastly, their neck and head were that of a goat, they had one fang, and one horn of a dear, and one of a unicorn. They were a blood soul type.

"Were you actually trying to hit on Dissonantia?" A croconaw, golbat, and machoke approached him.

"What, is she yours, fatty?" Ezio said to the croconaw.

"Well, not yet, but I'm James, who can resist me?" James bragged.

"So you're single?" Ezio said.

"Well, yes. So you like Dissonantia? I guess I can't call you an enemy, of course, what is she?" James asked.

"She's a Chaocord."

"Good. Now I have a question, have you heard of Illsuion?"

"That's my ability."

"Don't play dumb, I meant that group that took over Team Flare's mission."

"What if I do?"

"Well, I want they're address, what would you say is a fair trade?"

"What's Dissonantia's address?"

"You want to stalk her? I admire your courage."

"Do you know it?"

"You want that trade, Dissonantia's address for Illusion's?"

"Yes." Ezio stuck out a hand. James shook it.

"Illusion is at Café Lysandre."

"I don't know Dissonantia's address." James admitted.

"You lied?" Ezio snapped.

"No. she's dating a machoke named Bob, you use your Illusion to ask her as him."

"Good idea."

A/N We are excepting all OCs, just note that they may not be in for that long unless we like them a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hello readers! This is a school, but where are the classes you ask? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer- None of us own Pokemon or a school**

Chapter 3: Classes begin!

"Dreah! You already had breakfast! Come on, we're going to be late!" I yell.

"But Zack! I haven't had my morning snack! I'll starve!" Dreah cries.

"Even a Snorlax could go five minutes without food! You haven't even evolved," I argue. This is what every morning is like with Dreah the Munchlax. There's only so much one Dratini can do. Some how I got us to school on time. "Let's see, we have Battle Strategies first period. That's room 112. Let's go Dreah," I say. I made sure we got the same classes at the same period. No way could Dreah make it there on her own.

"Thank goodness. First floor equals no stairs," Dreah states with a huge smile on her face.

*Later on in class*

"Hello class. I'm Mr. Strat, your teacher. At least that is what the school dictates. If you see me after or outside school, I'm Marth. I will be your battle strategy teacher. I have a few rules. Number one: No bullying of any sort. You'll find out the punishment upon breaking this rule. Number two: No hitting someone who laying down. It will make sense later. The punishment for that is a trip to the office. Number three: Learn a lot and try to have fun. The punishment for that is bad grades and a boring year. Tommorow, we go to the battle lab. Today, get to know one another," Mr. Strat says. He is a Regislime, the poison Regi. I see a shiny Charizard reading in the corner.

I walk over and say, "Hi. I'm Zack. What are you reading?" I ask.

"Just a fantasy story, you probably haven't heard of it," they answer.

"Try me," I challenge.

"Drago-" they start.

"Dragonite Spear! I love that series! What's your name?" I interrupt.

"I'm Ryan," he responds. I notice that he's hurt.

"How'd you get injured?" I ask sincerely.

"I accidentally ran into a Zoroight and they attacked me..." Ryan explains. The bell rings. "Well bye!" Ryan says before rushing out of the room.

"Dreah! Stop eating that desk!" I yell.

"I'm practicing for next year's Arceutic (the Pokemon version of Olympics) eating competition. I need to uphold my champion status.

"That's your excuse? I don't think after beating a Snorlax and Swallot that you need practice," I contradict.

"You can't be too careful. Besides, this kid said I couldn't do it. Plus I missed my morning snack!" Dreah whines.

"Ugh... There's no winning with you is there?" I ask rhetorically.

"Nope," Dreah answers with a grin.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review. I certainly enjoyed writing this. Remember that we accept OC's. To contact me faster, send an email to oranspiritsword at gmail dot com. At equals the at symbol of course and dot is a period. Endrew out!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello. This is Yol. Reynard, we'd be glad to have a Glaceon OC in the story. At least I would be. I have a ton of inspiration for this story. So I'll update my parts quickly. Here we go.

Chapter 4

I just got out of Battle Stratigies, and that Zack kid seemed nice. I just... Couldn't muster up the courage to make conversation with him. My next class was Pokemon Sciences as I was going there, I noticed the typical pointing at my odd appearance. I turned the corner and James was there. "Hey Ja-."

I was cut off as James hit me to the ground, much to the amusement of his friend. A Zoroark. The Zoroark said, "Nice one James! You took down the big freak!"

James similed. "Thanks. It was so easy because he was so weak, Ezio."

They high fived as I picked up my stuff. Ezio then took the rest of my stuff and stuffed it in his locker. Infuriated, I scream, "GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF NOW, YOU SICK WEIRDO!"

He smirks, throws my stuff at me, and says, "Fine. Take it. I didn't even want it, since it was owned by you, a mistake that was never supposed to happen."

I stood up and noticed that everyone was silent and staring at me. Then they all started laughing, making the entire situation worse. I blushed, and ran to class, tears in my eyes. My own brother betrayed me. We used to be great friends. What happened?

I slipped into my seat, and the bell rang. I was nearly late. For the first time in my life. The teacher, a Slowking, spoke. "Welcome class. I'd like to introduce one of our new students this year, Ryan. Please stand up Ryan." Of course the day just HAD to get worse. I stood up and everyone liked at me, their eyes piercing my body. No one said anything, but I noticed the Dratini and Munchlax from earlier today. I sat down, blushing from all the attention.

Slowking continued, "Today you will be picking lab partners." He sat down and his chair fell out from under him. He stood up, beat red. "WHO DID THIS? SPEAK UP NOW!" No one said anything, but a Minccino, who looked like she was in 10th grade, probably because the advanced 9th grade and normal 10th grade course was the same class, smirked.

The Slowking stomped over to her. "You're lucky I'm just giving you a warning, young woman." Walking back to the front of the room, he says, "Today we will be picking our yearly lab partners. Try to be in groups of two or three."

I just sat there. Not partners... I work alone. But if we had to, anyone who wanted to work with me could come to me. The Dratini from earlier came over, and said. "In case you forgot, I'm Zack, and this is Dreah. Can we be your lab partners?"

I nodded to them, not speaking. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. Zack smiled. "Shy, eh? No problem, it's fine. You'll get used to us quickly."

I actually spoke. "Yeah. Hopefully. In case you forgot, I'm Ryan. I just moved here from Kanto. So I don't know anyone. Hope we can be friends. If you don't see me as a freak, like everyone else..."

Zack looked at me. "You're no freak. You're in 10th grade right?"

I shake my head. "No, 9th."

Zack smiled. "You made the advanced class then? Nice."

The Slowking then said, "Okay class. I'm going to assign each group a table now." We got one near the table. I turn and Dreah is trying to eat my arm. She sees me and says, "Sorry. I haven't eaten in 10 minutes." I laugh, and settle in for class.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

CHP 5

[Nix]

"Well, today class, we will learn about the now confirmed information about how the world was created." A female ninetails said, she sat in front of a desk, with a book turned to page one. Everyone else in the class sat at a desk with a book as well.

"Um, Miss Flint, how was it confirmed?" A female Houndoom said, she had a pink heart shaped tail though, as well as red horns.

"Good question, Miss Heart, it was confirmed by…"

"Me! I got Arceus to say!" Nix shouted.

"Nix, don't call out." Miss Flint said.

"We'll I'm sorry, but it's true!" Nix snapped.

"Actually, Nix, we were told that you were the first non-legend in history to attack Arceus." Miss Flint said.

"See? I am important in history!"

"That's a shame, Nix, it isn't something to brag about."

Nix growled and sat back down.

"Class, Evan actually spoke to Arcues and confirmed how the world was created. Open to page two. Let's read aloud."

"At the beginning of time, there was an egg. It hatched into Arceus. Arceus used her power to create Diaga, Palkia, and Giratina to rule over time, space, and chaos. She then created Groudon who rose mountains from nothing, then Kiogre, who filled gaps with water. Next, Raquaza created livable oxygen. Mew was then created to create life, but these creatures had no emotion. So Arceus created Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie to add emotion to them. Arceus created more powerful creatures to help rule over the growing world." The class read together.

"Miss Flint, how was that egg created?' The Heart asked.

"Miss Heart, it was created by Dialga and Palkia at the end of time, it was then sent through time and space to the beginning so the cycle can start again."

[Ezio]

"Ah, theater, a class where I can succeed." Ezio said to himself, walking into the classroom. It was full of people he didn't really know, probably because most of them were those pretty boys and drama queens, they were mostly there to have a chance at the lead male and female part so they could make out with a cute girl or a hot guy. This was partially the school's fault for doing "Zoreo and Juliet" every other year. Ezio did actually recognize one girl in the class, Dissonantia. He immediately sat next to her.

"Hey Dissonantia." Ezio said smoothly.

"You again? Can you leave me alone?" Dissonantia said.

"Now why would I would do that?"

"Because I'm taken."

"So?"

"You're a Zoroark, shouldn't you be trying to find some blood or something? You don't really have time for relationships unless it's with your own kind."

"We have blood banks now, idiot, I can get blood anytime I want."

"I can beat you in a fight you know."

"You're a Gallade, so you do have a type advantage, oh wait, you're a Chaocord."

"What? How did you? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You told me earlier that you were using transform and you're not ditto. So you are a Chaocord, don't you thrive in chaotic areas?"

"Ok class, today we will be starting our play Zoreo and Juliet this year, but I would like to announce that this year we are trying something different and doing a musical." A Gardevoir sitting at a desk said. Most of the class groaned upon hearing this.

"Look, if I did say _I_ knew transform, then it was a joke." Dissonantia said.

"You're lying." Ezio said.

"So class, today we will start watching the movie "Zoreo and Juliet," just in case some of you don't know the plot

[Forty Minutes Later, Nix]

Nix approached Heart while walking out of the class.

"Heart, just so you know, I did more than kill innocent pokemon." Nix said calmy.

"Nix, stop being such a stuck up jerk! You may have gone along on Evan's adventure, and I will admit, you did help, but according to other pokemon, you killed more than you saved!" Heart snapped.

"I have to kill, I need tears."

"Dead bodies don't cry, Zoroark need blood to live, and Evan got along fine."

"Because of me, Evan drank the blood of pokemon I've killed."

"Oh, so now you're trying to make Evan seem like a freak?" Heart walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Me again. If you can't figure out who from the format then wait till the end. If you still haven't figured it out, seek medical attention. Or go re-read chapter 3. Quick note, for starters only, they evolve at 10 and then 18. So that's another reason Ryan Is considered a freak. And don't forget, tacocat spelled backwards is still tacocat!**

**Disclaimer- None of us own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6: Lunch and the library

"Dreah, you know you aren't supposed to eat the stoves, right?" Zack asks me.

"But it smelled _so_ good!" I explain.

"Keep stunts like that up and you might get kicked out of cooking class," Zack informs me.

"**WHAT!** I'll wait till lunch next time!" I say panicked. I somehow made it to lunch without starving to death. After the first 15 minutes of lunch Zack and Ryan left to the library. I'm banned from that place. I was told I needed to eat more brain food and that books feed the brain knowledge. So I ate a a couple of bookshelves and their contents. What's the big deal?

"Hey Dreah! I hear you can eat a lot of food. I challenge you to a rock eating contest!" a random Aron yells. They do eat rocks and metal.

"I accept you challenge. Prepare to lose!" I say.

*Zack POV*

"It's nice to finally have someone to talk about books and video games with," I say.

"I agree... Do you think I'm a freak?" Ryan asks.

"No. Why would I?" I question.

"Because I'm shiny and I evolved 4 years early," Ryan answers.

"There's no shame in that. Shiny Pokemon are rare and so are early evolvers. So what? Arceus is even more rare. Is she a freak? No. She created us all!" I respond, actually quite angry. "No one should be judged just for being different! I'm so unathletic that I can barely swim. Dratini can live in the water. My advice is to try and not let insults bother you. I used to get sad or angry from insults. Now when people insult me, I laugh. At this point, I find it funny that they think they will bother me. But, insult a friend, you will highly regret it!" I finish.

"Thanks... I'm glad you don't think of me as a freak. It means a lot," Ryan says.

*On the way to next class*

"Did you really beat an Aron in a rock eating contest?" Ryan asks.

"She tried eating your arm. Do you really doubt her?" I question. "Besides, I told you she ate a desk," I say.

"You bring up a good point. Sorry for not believing you Dreah," Ryan apologizes.

"That's fine. You haven't seen my eating powers yet," Dreah says.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I just realized, I think I said read and review last time. Woops. If you can't figure who I am after this next line, please go to the hospital immediately! Endrew out!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, it's Yol again! Um... Don't have a lot to say...

Chapter 7- Depths of Hell

POV Ryan

So lunch was over, so now I had battle class. Great. I was never good at battling. So this was going to be... Interesting. I always overthink everything, and end up messing up. I walked into the battle classroom. A type chart was on the wall, and the room was covered in blue padding. The teacher, a Machamp, assigned everyone into pairs for the year. I was stuck with Eizo, of course. And lucky Zack got paired with Dreah.

Eizo smirked. "Good. An easy A. Good think I got a weak freak like you."

I tried to use a Smokescreen so I could have some cover, but before I could do anything, Eizo hit me with a Shadow Ball. It knocked the wind out of me, and he followed up with a Shadow Claw, drawing blood. I finally managed to hit him with a Flame Thrower about half way through class, even though it barely hit his side. At the end of class, Machamp judged every group.

He came to ours and said, "You have some work to do, Ryan. But Ezio... Nice job."

He smirked and after Machamp walked away said, "Just because your big and evolved doesn't mean your strong." He laughed and met up with James at the end of class. I was mad, but I didn't want to make another scene today, so I stayed quiet. The bell rang and I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I left and went to my next class quickly.

Of course, it HAD to be gym. The teacher was a Lucario. He said, "Today we will pick teams for soccer. I need 5 team captains."

Immediately 5 hands shot up, and they went to the front of the room. The leaders were a Machoke, a Luxio, a Bagon, a Jigglypuff, and James. The captains made turns picking, and of course, I was the last one, and James picked me. As I walked to his team, I heard someone mumble, "Look at that loser! He's such a freak."

I also heard a few chuckles, and by the end of it all, I was beat red, which made it even embarrassing. No one was on my team that I knew, which made this even worse. I sighed. We went outside and began practicing. As usual, I was the worst, most uncoordinated person on my team. James was barking orders at me to "get better." Every time I messed up, I heard snickers and stifled laughs from everyone, including James.

At the end of class, I caught up with Zack and Dreah. Zack said, "Don't feel bad. I know you just had a bad experience in Battle Class and Gym, but I wasn't any better."

I whip toward him and briskly say, "But you weren't paired up with a bully in battle class. Or picked dead last. Or got stuck on your mean brothers team."

I start to turn away, but he puts his tail on my shoulder. "Look. If you ever need anywhere to hang out, come over to my house. I live across from Prism Tower. It's number 1833."

I thank him and head to Advanced World Culture and Language, my last class of the day. Thank Arceus. It went by in about ten seconds, and the only thing interesting was that the teacher accidentally called a male but feminine Glaceon a she.

After class, I went to my locker and got out as soon as possible. It was raining outside, so I tried to get home quickly. When I got home, I threw my stuff on the table and threw myself on the couch. I was exhausted. In a few minutes, James walked in and I said, "You changed quickly..."

James smirked and said, "Shut up freak. I need you to find another house. This place is going to be my hang out from now on. So get out."

Too afraid to do anything else, I go into my room and get my only possession: a locket with a black and blue stone in it. The locket made me feel stronger after I put it around my neck, and I said, "No."

James looked shocked. "Did you say no? I was afraid this was going to happen... Come on out, Eizo."

Eizo came out of the shadows, and they teamed up on me. They pummeled me into submission, and I grabbed my books and left. I was hurt and bleeding, and it was pouring rain outside. I drag myself to Prism Tower, and find house 1833. I knock on the door and wait for a response.


	8. Chapter 8

CHP 8

"Lysandre Café, this is the right place." James said to himself, he stood in front of the glowing red café, it was mysterious because it was still open, so he didn't know if this was a trap. When he entered, there was only a Lopunny in a waitress dress at a counter. James approached her.

"Um, excuse me?" James asked her.

"Ah good, you are James, correct?" She asked.

"Yes…"

She turned black, then quickly morphed into Ezio.

"Um, where you just disguised as a girl?"

"Don't judge. Follow me." Ezio walked over to a shelf and said "Open Sesame." It slid to the left.

"Seriously? That's the password?" James laughed.

"For some reason, Team Flare, who tried to use a cannon to destroy the world, used open sesame as their password, pretty stupid, but we can't figure out how to change it." Ezio explained. Ezio walked through the doorway, James followed. There were many pokemon scattered around the room, which was black metal, most of them were dark types. "Welcome to Illusion, I'd suggest finding a Zorblivion (Evolves from Zoroark, dark-blood type, it's a larger version of zoroark with a scorpion tail and bone wings, its claws are like daggers and hold a deadly poison, it has hair like a hood which covers his face, they are blind from the pure darkness they are made of. Can smell to the point of reading minds) named Oblivion, he should be downstairs, take the elevator, I have to go. Ezio exited the bulding. Meanwhile James went into the elevator and traveled downwards. He exited into a hallway, also made of the black metal. He turned around a corner into a large room, there was a cloaked figure with two bone wings coming out. James walked towards him slowly, the rooms had a few machines in it, and a screen at the end. The figure suddenly sniffed the air and turned around to face James.

"You want to join Illusion?" He said in a cold, raspy voice

"Are you Oblivion?" James said.

"Straight to the point I see, good. I will go straight to the point as well, bring me a Parasect's mushroom, this will kill it, if you can't do it, never return here again."

"Yes sir."

[Ezio]

Dissonantia walked down a street with three of her friends, they were a Glacion, a Leafeon, and an Espeon.

"So, see you later guys, I'm supposed to meet Bob here about now, but knowing him, he's usually late." Dissonantia said, the three eeveelutions left, and Dissonantia leaned against a wall. Ezio turned into a Machoke and walked out of the shadows.

"Hey Dissonantia." Ezio said.

She laughed a little, looking very cute in the process, even though she wasn't really a Gallade, it suited her well, much better than an ugly Chaocord. "Why are you being so formal, or did you forget you can just call me Katie? You know after the savoir." Dissonantia said.

"Oh, sorry Katie."

"That was a joke, call me Tia, how forgetful are you?"

"Heh, sorry, why did you want me to meet you here again?" Ezio asked.

"You seriously forgot? I wanted to show you something, follow me." She reached for Ezio's hand, but he pulled it back in because his Illusion hand was much larger than his real hand. (To me, Ilusion doesn't change the shape of Zoroark's physical body, just what he looks like to other people, so if you were to touch an area where a Zoroark's size wouldn't reach, it would just phase through it)

"I hurt my hand when I was using wake up slap on a ferroseed." Ezio thought of quickly.

"You need to learn about abilities, Bob." Tia laughed.

"Yeah, where are we going anyway?"

"To my house of course. Let's go!" Tia ran off, Ezio followed.

Ezio and Tia slowed down to walk. They were busy talking about some science stuff, Bob seemed to be pretty dumb, so Ezio just acted dumb. Ezio was so budy he didn't notice that a Machoke bumped into him, knocking him over.

"Tia, were you cheating on me with another Machoke?" The real Bob said angrily.

"What? No!" Tia thought for a few seconds, and turned to Ezio. "Ezio, where you using your ability to stalk me?" She figured out quickly.

"Ezio, I'll kill you!" Bob said angrily, who then charged at Ezio. Luckily, Ezio quickly got up and used illusion to turn invisible and hide in the shadow.

"He got away…" Bob said disappointedly.

"It's ok Bob, I have something to show you at my place anyway, it's right across the street now." Tia said. The two walked across the street into the Sycamore lab. Ezio saw this and made a mental note, he decided to stick around until Bob came out to get sine revenge.

It didn't take long before Bob came running out screaming. "She's a Chaocord!" Which he apparently feared. Ezio decided to head back home, after all, Bob had had enough for one day, finding out his girlfriend was a Chaocord, probably breaking up with her, he deserved a break… for now.

Again, accepting all OCs, also any events you want to happen will be considered, not necessarily used.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.- Hello readers! Were any hospital visits made yesterday? I hope not.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. Or do I? No, I don't. Or **_**do**_ **I? No! I don't! Oh...**

Chapter 9: Friendship

"Who is it?" a Salamance said, opening up the door.

"It's-" I start. Oh shit... did I remember the address right?

"It's who? Tell me before I hyper beam your head off," they threatened.

"R.r. " I stutter, wishing to live.

"Why didn't you say so! Zack told me about you. Dreah! Zack! Come here!" the Salamance roared.

*Zack POV*

"What is it Dad?" I question.

"Ryan is here," Dad answers.

"Thank you for calling them sir," Ryan says, awkwardly.

"Call me Alex," Dad says.

"Follow me. I'll give you a tour of the house," I say. I show him Dreah's room, a place with berry trees and cook books filling most of it. Her bed, and cooking supplies filled the rest. Dreah stays here during the school year. You can probably guess why. I didn't show him my dad's room. The kitchen was almost empty. It was just after Dreah's tea time that he came. The bathroom was mostly clean. Nothing much, just the essentials. Last, came my room. It was filled with bookshelves, had a computer in the corner, and piles of video gamein by a TV near my bed. "What'd you think?" I question.

"Nice house. Especially your room. So many books and games... But that's not why I came here. My brother kicked me out. Him and Ezio teamed up on me. I have no where to go," Ryan says.

"Yah you do! Here!" Dreah and I exclaim.

"Would Alex be okay with it?" Ryan asks.

"I'll ask. Dad! Ryan got kicked out of his house by his jerk of a brother! Can he stay here. He has no where left to go. That place was it," I yell.

"That's fine! He can sleep on the couch!" Dad roars.

"Thanks Zack. I just met you today, and you are all being so nice. It means a lot to me," Ryan says.

"That's one of the many bonuses of friendship," I respond.

"Linner time!" Dreah yells rushing into the kitchen. Ryan and I follow her in.

"Where'd all this food come from?!" Ryan asks, quite surprised.

"My dad can fly. That's why food doesn't run out," I answer.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review. As ExploreBeyond says, it's good for your colon. He also says that every time you don't review, a puppy dies. You should read his story. It's great. I read 27 chapters in a row. Endrew out!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's Yol again! Don't have much to say...

Chapter 10

POV James

It was night time and it was time for me to do to bed. But then I realized something. "Nothings fireproof..." I said.

Alex looked at me. "What?"

I say again, "N-Nothings fireproof... For my tail."

Alex smiled. "Don't worry it is. It IS a house full of dragons after all."

I sheepishly laugh, "Yeah... I guess."

Alex says good night and I lie down on the couch. It felt sleeping somewhere other than home. Zack had been so nice, and I couldn't do anything to repay him. I felt a little guilty for waltzing into his house and asking to live there after knowing him for one day. I was still thinking when I fell asleep.

POV James

I was finally rid of my freak show brother. I can't believe he thought I liked him all these years. I've hated him forever, but couldn't do anything because of mom and dad. But I don't live with them anymore.

I had to kill to join Illusion? Oh well. That just made it more exciting. I saw a Parasect at school today. And I knew where few lived. Don't scream your address to the world, idiot. I found his house 1835, right near Prism Tower. I turn the knob and it's unlocked. Idiot. I sneak up the stairs and look for his room. Bathroom, no. Master, no. Office, no. His room, yes. I sneak in and reach under the Parasect's mushroom. I pull up and it pops off, killing him without a sound.

I leave the house and head towards Illusion's Headquarters. I go in and say Open Sesame to the cabinet. I go down the elevator and find Oblivion. "I have the mushroom." I say.

Oblivion smiles. "Welcome to Illusion."

POV Ryan

I wake up and a Parasect was in the house. She liked really worried. Throughout the course of the morning that her son was murdered last night. I wondered who did it.

Anyway, we went to school, and we decided to meet up in battle strategies. I went to my locker and accidentally hit Nix again. She pushed me the ground. "You dare touch me, Nix, the killer of legends? I demand tribute!" She took my locket and threw it across the hallway. "You have nothing good. Now pay with your tears!"

She attacked me for a while, but a Glaceon came up behind me and said, "Nix, leave him alone. He didn't do anything!"

Nix put her foot on my back to hold me down and says, "What's the man lady going to do about it?"

He motioned his head, and a Pinsir came up behind her and said, "Nix! Come with me to the principals office."

Nix was dragged away be the Pinsir, and the Glaceon helped me up. He said, "My names Snowy. I look like a girl, but I'm a guy. Trust me."

I smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm Ryan. I'm a little shy."

Snowy smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'll see you around!"

Snowy left, and I walked away, looking for my amulet. A female Gallade approached me with my amulet and said, "I believe this is yours? And I've heard you call yourself a freak. If anyone's a freak, it's me. I'm not as I seem. I'm Dissonantia by the way. See you around."

She hands me the amulet, and I say, "Thanks. I'm Ryan by the way. I think you're in my Battle Strategy class. Want to... Walk together?" I can feel myself blushing.

She giggles. "Sure. I know you're shy, so it's brave of you for asking."

I blush and we walk to class together. In the back of the amulet I feel something on my skin. I turn it over and a Holocast number was there. She... She wanted me to call her? I couldn't believe it.

As we were walking to class, we walk past James and Eizo. They taunt us and say we're in love. I felt myself get even more red. We finally got to class, and I sat down in my seat in the corner.

A/N: We still need OCs, and please review! So, that's about it! See you in two chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

CHP 11

"What's up Tia?" Ezio said, sitting next to her again in theater.

"Can you get away from me?" Tia snapped. The bell rang.

"Well I'm sorry, it appears I have to stay in this seat." Ezio said sweetly. "Now, how important is you identity, Tia?"

"You not going to change me back."

"I won't, but I can."

"No you can't."

"Are you aware that I am quite good friends with Nix?"

"So?"

"Are you aware of their ability?"

Tia thought for a few seconds. "Reality, can sense lies and be able to turn any pokemon into their original form. No, she wouldn't."

"Are you doubting Nix?"

"I could beat her in a fight easily."

'Nix, oh hell no, have you heard the whole story about her and Arceus?"

"She tried attacking her, and lost."

"No, Evan stopped her, Arceus was losing that fight. You see, Nix is one of the few pokemon who can hyper evolve."

"Ok class, today we will finish watching Zoreo and Juliet." The teacher said.

[Nix]

Nix sat down in a chair in front of the principle, a Metagross named Mr. Steel. He immediately injected her with some kind of needle.

"What was that? That's illegal!" Nix yelled.

"Nix, it is legal for you." Mr. Steel said.

"Why am I any different?"

"More people know about your hyper evolution than you think, that drug was to prevent it."

"So you brought me here to drug me? Ha! I can still kill you!" Nix yelled.

"Nix, I know you won't, I know what your feeling."

"You have no idea!"

"I do, I havn't felt it, but I understand. You are a Zoroight, which means you have been hated since you've been born. It's not surprising you were raised to kill, when you saw a chance to join Evan, you did."

Nix was actually paying attention. "Go on."

"Most people who are as vicious as you have wanted to be heroes, I'm sure you wanted to, but your cruel ways meant you killed to save. When you saw how Arceus letting the world fall to ruin, you wanted to take her place and bring peace with your power. It unlocked the door to your heart, allowing Hyper Evolution."

"So what?"

"Hyper Evolution is never meant for evil, you wouldn't be able to do it if you were evil. I hope you think about what you've done a little. Go enjoy your second day of school."

[A few hours later, Nix]

Nix was walking down the hall for lunch, she had been asked by Ezio earlier to use reality on Dissonantia. Nix had though a lot about what Mr. Steel said. Was she really just trying to help people? No, he was lying. She saw Dissantia alone in front of her a little. Nix approached her.

"Hey, Dissantai." Tia stopped.

"What do you want?" She said cruelly.

"I just wanted to say that Ezio asked me to reveal you."

"So you're here to do it? I know I can't stop it, with you being able to hyper evolve and all."

"No, I've been thinking a little, and I believe now that I was wrong to try to kill Arceus."

"You know, why did you try that? I've always wondered."

"Well, there was a lot of violence in the world at the time, and there still is, I was hoping I could replace Arceus and make the world a better place."

"That's a good start, Nix, I think you told the right person, even though I barely know you, I have actually had a similar thing happen to me, I assume you know I'm a Chaocord?"

"Yes."

"Well, if there's anything worse than a Zoroark or Zoroight, it's a Chaocord, I mean, we literly live of of the pain that others feel in the area. Me and my family couldn't take attacking random pokemon for energy, so we moved here, this place is full of pain, I don't have to do anything here."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for believing me, anyway, I'd better start with everyone."

"Hey," Tia put her hand on Nix's shoulder, "How about you hang out with me for a while?"

[A few hours later]

"So, today we will be doing some basic fitness testing. I want everyone to line up at the track outside." Mr. Lucario instructed his gym class. Everyone went outside to the track and lined up at the starting line.

"Now everyone is good, no one used agility, I watched in case anyone is doubting. Now, on your mark, get set, GO!"

Everyone starte to run at their own speed. Almost as soon as they started though, most of them stopped in amazement, Ezio ran around all four times in mere seconds. Everyone stopped to accouse him of cheating by using quick attack or extreme speed. Lucario took matters into his own hands and used his arua sense to skin Ezio's moves.

"He doesn't know any move that could boost his speed, he didn't cheat, just wow, I'm impressed." Ezio sat down at a bench while everyone else took their time to finish. Dreah taking last by being disqualified for sitting down to take a break after running about ten feet.

"So how did you do it?" James asked Ezio after class.

"I used Illusion to make an image of myself running around the track at an extremely fast speed, I was invisible at the starting line the whole time."

[A few more hours later, Ezio]

Ezio approached Oblivion at his normal spot by bowing.

"Ah, Ezio, nice to see you. That fool James actually brought us a Parasect shroom."

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Ezio asked.

"Permission granted."

"Dad, why do we need a Parasect shroom?"

"Are you aware that all Parasect are being controlled by the fungus? We think we may be able to turn that fungus able to control any weak minded pokemon, like James. Of course, this will turn them into a killing machine, boosting their strength tenfold with the right chemicals, and they would be at our disposal. Also, we would be able to read their memory, so we could learn so much."


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.- Hello readers! Ich spreche Deutsch!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Pokemon. I don't speak any languages even slightly fluently except German and English.**

Chapter 12: Conference

"You all know why I have called you here today for this conference, correct?" Mr. Steel says.

"It's because Dreah tried eating the oven right?" says Mrs. Lot, the Gulpin cooking teacher who had an ever stone implant. Her parents didn't want their little girl to grow up.

"No, It's not that. It's about Nix. We all know of her powers," Mr. Steel states.

"But she is realizing her good side now. Why a conference now?" I say.

"Because Mr. Strat, we need to make sure she keeps doing what we want her to. Becoming good and staying so is our main priority," Mr. Steel answers. "You all know your jobs?" he continues.

"Yes," we all answer.

*Next day/ Zack POV*

"Hi Ryan," Dreah and I say.

"Hello. Thanks again for letting me stay at your place," Ryan responds.

"No problem. I still find it hard to believe I haven't even known you for 24 hours..." I say.

"In about 10 minutes it will be," Ryan says looking confused.

"Yup. Your reaction was priceless though," I say and me and Dreah start cracking up.

"Why?" Ryan says, even more confused.

"You thought I was being serious about thinking it wasn't close to 24 hours yet. That's what's funny," I answer.

"Okay class, time to head to the Battle Lab!" Mr. Strat says excitedly. We follow him and come to a room filled with computers. Everyone! Get in groups of 2-3," Mr. Strat instructs. I look at Ryan and Dreah and they both nod. "I see everyone found their group. Now get on a computer in a group big enough for your group. Log on, and select Pokemon Legends. Once you are on, choose one Pokemon. Their are two slots. The first must be what you are. The next, can be any. After that, a battle royale against your group!" Mr. Strat finishes. I choose Kabuto, Dreah chooses Heracross, and Ryan chooses Grovylle.

"Cool. It's just a video game. I can get good at real battling in the virtual world," Ryan says.

*Virtual World*

"There's Ryan," I murmur before shooting out a mud shot. It hit him right in the back of the head knocking him out. Early on, Dreah found out she knew hipper beam and took me out, one hit. Ryan flamethrowered her and took her out. So to complete the triangle, I just took him out. I then realize, he knows my general location, I'm slow, and he has a grass type against my rock/water type. So I end up coming in dead last. Dreah used close combat on me, taking me out in one hit. Ryan used leaf blade, ineffective as it was, on Dreah who lost defense and took her down. Great that he won, horrid that I lost to someone who doesn't even play video games. Dreah was snuck up on me too. She just waited for me to beat Charizard Ryan. She _waited_! She can't wait for anything, except that apparently. Oh well, I guess she just used a good battle strategy.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm glad I got some better action in this comedy/drama story. Endrew out!**

Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q Q


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Don't have much to say... Yeah.

Chapter 13

POV Ryan

We walked to Science, and on the way, Zack says, "Dreah... I can't believe you actually waited in Battle Strategy... You never wait for anything!"

Dreah says, "Oh. I didn't wait. I took a snack break and came back, and you were there, so I attacked.

I laugh. "Of course you did Dreah..." As we were walking to class, we pass by James and Eizo. Before they could taunt us, a bucket of pink paint was dumped on their heads. They run, obviously disgusted, as everyone laughs at them. A Minccino was laughing nearby.

She sees me looking at her and says, "What? It was hilarious and I got the bullies back. My names Mischief. Make sure to keep me in mind if you need anything."

She walks toward Science, and we follow her there.

POV James

"I bet it was Ryan and his loser friends..." I say as we try to scrub off the pink paint.

"No. It was that Minccino, Mischief... She's done this before..." Ezio says.

I say after a few seconds, "I want to kill. After the other night, with the Parasect, I realized that I love killing."

I see Ezio smile. "You've matured, haven't you? Come to Illusion tonight... I have a way to make you... Stronger."

I hear the word stronger and I say, "Yes. I'll come. I want to become stronger."

Ezio smirked. "Great. Well, we're as clean as we'll get. So let's go to History."

I nodded, and went to class. I was wondering how I was going to get stronger so quickly.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Didn't think of much.

un:'yes'; font-size:10.5000pt; font-family:'宋体'; " We walked to Science, and on the way, Zack says, "D


	14. Chapter 14

CHP 14

James approached Oblivion after school.

"Oblivion, I am ready for that drug thing to make me stronger." James said.

"Where you expecting it to be ready in a matter of hours? No, this could take months, I expect it'll be done by Christmas." Oblivion said.

[The Next Day]

"Hey Ryan." Ezio approached Ryan nicely before class.

"What?" Ryan asked, suspicious of his nice tone.

"I just wanted to ask how your relationship with Dissonantia is."

"We're just friends."

"Yeah, that's what they all say, next thing you know the girl has an egg."

"No, it's not like that, I just met her anyway."

"Look, just because you used some drugs to get shiny, it doesn't mean you're special." Ezio said cruelly.

"I hate being like this! It's not my fault I'm shiny!"

"Last time I checked, only princes were shiny, and you're no prince. If you were a prince though, I mean, even if you were, you'd be a pretty pathetic prince. You're dumb, weak, and pathetic."

Ryan allowed his fist to catch on fire.

"You're going to fight me?" Ezio laughed, "You wouldn't attack me."

Ryan glowed white, then a white sphere enveloped him and shattered, he mega evolved into X form. Ryan used flare blitz on Ezio. Ezio allowed it to hit him, which appeared to not even hurt him, but the recoil hurt Ryan bad.

"Wow, you're an idot." Ezio said, then he launched a shadow ball at Ryan, knocking him out.

[A few minutes later]

Ryan sat in front of Mr. Steel.

"Now, why would you attack Ezio?" Mr. Steel asked.

"He insulted me. Why isn't he in here? He attacked back."

"We have our reasons for not bringing him in."

"What kind of place is this? Ezio has attacked many random people, and he hasn't been punished."

"We have our reasons."

"Is he that special?"

"I'm just going to give you after school detention for a week."

After a few more minutes of arguing, Ryan walked back out of the office, earning himself an extra week of detention.

"Hey look everybody, it's that guy who couldn't even hurt me while he was Mega!" Ezio yelled, followed by laughter of a small group of pokemon.

[Three Weeks Later]

The next three weeks were uneventful. Dissonantia and Ryan had stopeed talking after the Ezio incident, and Nix was now Dissonantia's best friend. The pokemon worked hard in their classes, this especially paid off for one pokemon in a certain class.

"Ok class, so the two lead roles for the school play is Dissonantia, who is Juliet." There was a cheer when Ms. McGrath, the Theater teacher, announced this, most of this was from males, who all thought it'd be great to be Zoreo. "And Zoreo goes to, Ezio."

Most of the class stared in disbelief, some clapped, and Dissonantia smashed her head into her desk and groaned.

[After Class]

"Hey Dissonantia, looking forward to scene five?" Ezio said sweetly.

"Can you go die in a hole, freak?" Dissonantia snarled.

"What's wrong Tia?" Nix said, who approached them.

"Well, I got Juliet in the play?" Dissonantia said.

"Congrats!"

"And Ezio got Zoreo."

"So?"

"Look at this scene?" Dissonantia pulled out the script, and found a scene about halfway through. Nix laughed upon reading it.

"Niec job Ezio, I guess you've always dreamed of that." Nix said.


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.- Hello readers! My chapter once again. It's a pattern, so you have issues if you can't figure it out. Or you are under aged and don't understand patterns yet. Plus, I usually mention something about this subject.**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 15: A well deserved break

"Hey Ryan, want to go on a trip?" I question as we are flying home from school. Having a Salamence as my dad has its advantages.

"Where to?" Ryan asks.

"Just yes or no? It's a surprise," I respond.

"Sure," he answers. So my dad flew us to a beach near an old human city with plenty of stores and a city filled with fossil Pokemon. "It's a beach! I'm a fire type! Why'd we come here?" Ryan questions, astonished.

"You can play on the beach, Dreah can gulp down all the sand she can eat, and Zack needs to learn something besides the sink and scream help swimming technique," my dad answers.

"Dad! Did you really have to say that last part!?" I yell. He pushes me in. "Help! I'm sinking!" I scream.

"You are in two inches of water. Even a Caterpie couldn't drown in that," my dad says, pulling me out.

"You are a Dratini! They can live in water," Ryan states.

"I told you. I wouldn't think of you as a freak even if I had the right. Which I don't," I say.

"I'll go get us some drinks before Dreah tries drinking salt water again," my dad says flying off.

"Hey look! There's your freak of a brother James!" Ezio yells.

"I know what we can do to hurt him," James responds. He then rushes over, picks Ryan up, and throws him high up in the air. Ezio launches a shadow ball making him land with a splash in the water.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! SALAMENCE!" My father roars making them fly backwards. He then starts blasting hyper beams at them. Yes more than one, he is so enraged he doesn't even get tired enough to stop. After they got away, barely as it is and the only reason is Dad's worry about Ryan, he comes over.

"Sorry. I came too late to save Ryan..." my dad says.

"I'm fine guys," Ryan says surfacing out.

"You are swimming!" Dreah shouts.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, but I'm grateful," Ryan says, getting out of the water.

"Well after all that I'm sure everyone is thirsty," My dad says handing out lemonades. After we got done playing at the beach we decided to stay at a hotel since it was Friday and my dad was tired.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it is a bit short, but I ran out of ideas. Endrew out!**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: It's Yol again! Now I get to make another story dark! Yay! Get ready for cliché intro in 5... 4... 3...

Chapter 16

It was a dark and stormy night. It was now Sunday, and we returned to Lumiose earlier in the day.

"That was a lot of fun. Thanks guys." I say.

"No problem! It's late and I'm tired. Let's get some rest for school tomorrow." Zack says.

I nod. I go lay on the couch, and I quickly fall asleep from the exhaustion from the weekend.

POV James

Tonight, I was summoned by Oblivion. I find him in his usual spot, the basement of Lysandre Cafe. I say, "What is it, master?"

Oblivion smiles. "I need to use you as a mind link to Ryan. We need to capture and study him to find out some things. The first step is messing with his dreams. I need to use you, someone who knows him well, to link into his subconscious. What do you say?"

I smirk. "Anything to eliminate him."

Oblivion smiles again. "Good! Good! I need you to stand here and don't think about anything until I say so. Understand?

I nod, and we begin the mind link.

POV Ryan

I awake to find myself in a dark red room. I begin to wander around, trying to figure out where I am. All of a sudden, a Zoroblivion appears out of nowhere, and the dead corpses of Zack and Dreah are there.

The Zoroblivion smirks. "I just killed your only friends. What are you going to do about it? I dare you to attack me. I doubt it will do anything."

Blinded by rage, I rush at him and attack, covering my hands in blood. The Zoroblivion just laughs. "Got you, fool!"

The Zoroblivion vanishes, and I find myself sweaty and hands converted in blood, standing over the bloody body of Dreah. "W- what have I done?" Tears welled up in my eyes, and I began to cry.

Alex soon came down the stairs. When he saw what I had done, he bellowed, "YOU MONSTER! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND DON'T COME BACK! AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!"

A sleepy Zack appeared behind his dad. "Dad, what's-" He started before realizing what happened. As soon as he noticed, he whipped and yelled through his tears, "RYAN! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I TRUSTED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO EVERYONE ELSE! YOU ARE A BIG FREAK!"

I was weeping at this point. "Guys... You- you don't understand..."

Alex attacked me, sending me flying and causing me to bleed. He says, "Get out... Or I will kill you myself."

Still crying, I gather up my stuff and run from the house. It was still pouring rain, and with no where to go, I was forced to sleep in the rain.

When I awoke, my face was caked with tears. I washed my face in the dirty puddle next to me, just trying to look the slightest bit presentable. I walk to school and get to Battle Strategies. Class had barely started before I heard, "Ryan Draco, please come to the principals office." come over the PA system.

It was accompanied by the usual "ooooo." I roll my eyes, and go to the office. Mr. Steel meets me there and says, "I'm taking you into custody. I understand you killed someone last night. And I'm taking you."

Before I could react, everything went black. I awoke in a dark red room, behind a set of black bars. Next to me are a bunch of sharp instruments. I notice that my arms and legs are pinned to the wall behind me, and that my wings are clipped together. My amulet is on the other side of the room, and my muzzle was taped closed, preventing me from using fire attacks.

It was silent for a while, but soon I recognize a voice from my dream last night. "Welcome Ryan! You'll be spending a long while with us. We need to do some tests on you." A Zoroblivion came around the corner, and I was terrified.

A/N: Finally! I managed to write a long chapter. And sorry updates have been slow recently. We've all been busy the past few days.


	17. Chapter 17

CHP 17

A/N I don't know if it's just me, but this story turned out way different than I thought it would be, so why not change up things a little?

"Your early evolution holds a key to hyper evolution." Oblivion said.

A female Blaziken entered the room.

"What is it, Sunset?" Oblivion asked.

"Thanatos betrayed us." Sunset said.

"So? He's only in the human world." Oblivion said.

"That's the thing…"

"You let him in the lab, what pokemon is he?" Oblivion panicked.

"He's a Mewtwo…"

"I thought there was only one Mewtwo."

"Yeah, I dunno, he somehow became a Mewtwo."

"Anything else worse telling me?"

"He has the crown."

"Move!" Oblivion said, pushing Sunset out of the way, he ran back down the hallway.

Sunset pressed a button on the wall, releasing Ryan from everything, he stretched a little and asked. "Why did you free me?"

"Thanatos isn't the only traitor. How strong are you?"

"I'm really weak."

"I'd stay here if I were you, this could get ugly."

"You really think you can beat everyone with only this Thanatos guy?"

"Thanatos has a crown that can trigure hyper evolution, and since he's a Mewtow, that's pretty powerful.

[Meanwhile]

"How did you become a Mewtwo?" Oblivion said.

"I have no idea what a Mewtwo is, so you're the grand leader? You don't look so tough." Thanatos said.

"Give me that crown before I kill you."

"Oh what? This thing? Seems a bit girly?' Thanatos said as he pulled out a gold Tiara with a pink star in the center.

"I can cause hyper evolution."

"I personally wouldn't wear this thing, way too girly, but I'm sure she will." Thanatos said

Thanatos threw the crown over Oblivion's head, Sunset caught it.

"Sunset, give it to me." Oblivion said.

"Well, you see, I let Thanatos in, so, I guess I'm a traitor too." Sunset said, putting the crown on. Sunset burst into flames for a few seconds, and when it was over, she reappeared as a Hyper Blaziken. (Mega Blaziken, has flaming wings, four arms, and exposed ribs with fire burning inside them.)

"Ha, you still can't beat me, let's take Thanatos out of this." Oblivion said, using Night Daze on Thanatos, then slashing him with shadow claw over and over again until he fainted, Thanatos dissolved into ash once defeated. (When beings from other dimensions are defeated, they turn into ash and return to the dimension they were in before)

"Now for you." Oblivion said.

Sunset attacked with flare blitz, but Oblivion dodged and countered with shadow ball. While the two continued to fight, Ryan tried to sneak out, but was caught by Ezio.

"Where are you going?" Ezio asked.

"Nowhere."

"Yeah right." Ezio said, he then picked up Ryan and threw him at Sunset, which knocked the crown off her head and in front of Oblivion.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.- Hello readers! Before you read this chapter, dry your tears for Dreah. She's in a better place where she'll never go thirsty or hungry. But please, eat a rock in her honor. Leave a review if you do!**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 18: A Slow Recovery

"Dad, can we fly to see if Dreah is recovering?" I ask.

"I suppose. I can't believe Ryan would try and kill Dreah. We were so nice to him too. How does he thank us!? By slashing your best friend and someone who is like a daughter to me! If I ever see him again, I'll kill him!" my dad roars, blasting hyper beam into the air.

"I can't believe it either. But don't kill him. Don't sink down to his level. Come on, let's go visit her," I say, trying to calm down my dad. So we fly to the hospital and go to Dreah's room, bringing a sampler platter of every types favorite food. Dreah for some reason loves these things. "Dreah, we brought you a present. Are you feeling a little better?" I ask.

"A little. This place isn't that bad. I am brought food and drink so much that I never get thirsty or hungry. I'm in a better place than school. So what's the present?" the Munchlax questions.

"We got you a sampler platter. Do you have any idea why Ryan would have attacked you?" My dad asks, handing her the present.

"Thanks! But no, I don't. Normally people who attack me I either beat in an eating contest, which he didn't even try. Or they're angry I took some food from them. But I didn't do that without permission," Dreah answers. "But as usual, I gotta trust my gut. It has never lied to me before. Though that was about whether I could eat something... Whatever, my gut says that isn't something he would do. But he did, so something or someone must have made him," Dreah states. "Wait, my gut said I could eat an oven, but it was too big. Maybe my gut can lie!" Dreah says, astounded.

"You have a point Dreah. I think you could've eaten that oven if you had the time. Ryan wouldn't do something like that willingly. The only person I know he attacked before you we Ezio. Ezio probably deserved it, you saw how he tried to kill Ryan at the beach," I remind them.

"Enough talk about Ryan. Whether he wanted to or not, he still almost killed Dreah. He might do something like that again. So stay away from him at all costs. I can't stand the idea of losing either of you," my dad says.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Here's the notes and homework you missed. I need to stay here for part of it though. Mr. Strat gave us all these laptops for playing the battle strategy games. So I have to play it with you," I say.

"Homework! While I'm hospitalized! Well, at least I have video games for homework," Dreah mutters. So that's the first thing we do. Dreah and I got that portion of homework done and went back home.

**A.N.- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Because I knew about how Dreah survived, I was cracking up during the first author's note. Don't forget to let us know if you ate a rock! The first person to send an OC to oranspiritsword gmail . com gets a chapter written from their perspective by me! That's the email I created just to talk with fans of my writing. Endrew out!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Don't have a ton to say other than its Yol again.

Chapter 19

POV Ryan

When I got thrown at Sunset, it apparently knocked both of us out. When I awoke, I was chained up in pretty much the same way as before, except now my tail was bent under my legs and taped to the front of my body, and my horns were chained to the wall.

I thought to my self, "I thought I was safe at school... That was the only reason I went. I thought it would be safer than wandering the streets alone as the only Shiny Charizard in sight when someone was looking for me. Guess I was WAY off there..."

I heard a voice from outside my cell. "We did a scan of his DNA... He's not just a fire/flying type. It appears that he is also a dragon and water type. We thought it was a fluke, but it showed up on every test we did."

I heard Oblivion speak next. "How odd... Now it's time for the more painful tests, correct?"

The other voice spoke. "Correct. Then after those, we put him in a capsule and do some more tests then."

Oblivion laughs. "Good, good. I'll go do our tests then..."

I heard footsteps approach my cell, and Oblivion opened the door. He came in and grabbed a sharp tool off of the table next to me. I gulped, and prepared for the worst.

POV James

I heard a scream. Ryan's scream. I ran toward it to see what was going on. Oblivion was cutting him with a sharp knife, and Ryan was trying to quietly cry from the pain. I say, "What's going on?"

Oblivion, not looking away, says, "Oh, we're just doing some painful tests on Ryan here..."

I nod, and turn away. I never meant for this to happen. I wanted him to be hurt real bad, but seeing it actually happen... Hurt. There was nothing I could do. One wrong step and I would probably end up dead. I spoke. "What happens after that?"

Oblivion says, "We do some tests in a capsule thing, and after we're done with that, drain all his life energy for more tests, this killing him. We then dispose of the body or something."

I gulp. "G- good to know sir. About how long until that happens?"

Oblivion pondered. "Hmm... A good year. There will be a lot of capsule tests. Now don't tell anyone at school. I have cameras every where and an undercover operative on there. Understand?"

I nod. "Yes sir."

I turn to leave, and I see a Metagross walk in. The only Metagross I knew was Mr. Steel, but there was no way it was him. He spoke, "Oblivion, I'm here to watch the tests."


	20. Chapter 20

CHP 20

"Why would you betray us?" Ezio asked Sunset, who was sitting in a cage.

"Let me ask you a question, did Oblivion ask you to ask me?" Sunset said.

"No."

"Because you're pretty much just a slave to him."

"No I'm not!"

"Your nothing but a shadow ruled by Oblivion."

"I am something! I am perfection! That's how I was made!"

"You may think your perfection, but even if you were, doesn't' change the fact that you're a slave."

"I am not a slave!"

"Then why do you do everything he tells you to do?"

"Because I agree with him."

"What if you didn't agree?"

"I don't know."

"See? You can't even make your own decisions."

"I am something, I can make my own decisions!"

"You're a screwed up clone, you can't even be called a person."

"I am me!" Ezio grabbed Sunset through the bars by the throat

"You know you can't kill me here."

Ezio dropped her.

"Don't you think being something more than a slave should matter to you?" Sunset said.

"Fine! It does, I've always hated being his slave!"

"Then rebel. You have the crown, you can win."

"You had a double type advantage and lost, you think I can win?"

"You have experience here, I didn't."

"Fine, I'll try!" Ezio yelled, he left.

Ezio walked through the halls, thinking of what he really wanted. He didn't want to risk everything by fighting Oblivon? He walked back to Sunset.

"What do you want now?" She asked.

"I don't think I can beat Oblivion."

"So you want to stay his slave?

"No."

"I can take you to a dimension where there is no one to stop you from doing whatever you want."

"Take me."

"It'll take a few months before the portal opens, keep setting me free until then, and I'll help you get there."

A/N Sorry for it being short, I'm really running out of ideas.


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N.- Hello readers! It's Endrew again. I decided I wouldn't wait to tell you. Though by now, you probably knew that. In my last author note, I'm not sure if the pattern thing seemed rude to anyone, I didn't read reviews yet. I thought of another reason it could be: You are oblivious, like I am.**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 21: Missing

Practically all I've heard today at school is "Where's the shiny Charizard?" or "Where'd that freak go?" or, my personal favorite "Do you think that attempted murderer went to jail?". It really bothers me, except the last part. Who should care about him. I know that he probably wasn't doing it happily or knowingly. But still, hospitalizing my best friend who is like a sister to me. I can't trust him anymore and hope I don't see him for a long time, if ever.

On my way to class James stops me and says "Hey Zack. How's it feel to have a "friend" try and kill your other friend? He's a total freak!"

"Ryan isn't a freak because he's shiny! I may hate what he did, but at least he's not a heartless freak who would try and kill their own brother! Before you even think about laying a finger on me, or you Ezio, my dad would have killed you if it weren't for me. He's already in extreme rage because of Dreah. If I come home and even act like I'm hurt, he would make sure even the dust left over from his hyper beam was destroyed. So just shut up and go away!" I shout before shoving him away with my tail and going to class.

*Later that day in conference room"

"Our work with Nix is nearing its vital stage. After this, she will have reached the point where we can get her working for our cause. She's still new to the good thing, but that's perfectly fine," Mr. Steel says.

"Excellent. I'm glad she turned her life around. By the way, do you have and clue where Ryan is?" I ask.

"He tried to kill a fellow student! Where do you think he went Mr. Strat!?" Mr. Steel questions.

"Probably to jail. It's too bad he did that... He was excellent in virtual battles. I'm surprised he was failing in battle class. Oh well," I respond.

"You just complimented a criminal!" the rest of the teachers gasp.

"I still feel weird about thinking about him like that. He was so mild mannered and so nice to Dreah and Zack. Still, he did what he did, and that can't be changed," I say.

"That's right. Pokemon aren't always what they seem. Remember that," Mr. Steel states.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For the guest threatening and insulting Xorobukkit, shut up. One, you are completely misusing the word. Gay means happy. The slang means homosexual. It in no universe means dumb. Also, I talk to Xorobukkit, he isn't homosexual. From what I remember, all his characters are straight. Interdementional travel is sci-fi stuff, so if you think it's dumb, then you just don't like that genre. It's also Pokemon style, ever heard of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon? Hyper Evolution is creative, brings in new ideas for plot, and is in all ways, a good idea. As for the killing him thing, two things. One, you must be homosexual for you to want him to do that. Two, this is a teen rated story, so if you had an account, I could report you for using that language. I apologize to all but that jerk of a guest for the super long author's note. Endrew out!**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello. It's Yol. I don't have a ton of ideas anymore... This is about it.

Chapter 22

POV James

It had been a month since we captured Ryan. At this point, he was contained in this tube with a strange, Dark green liquid. He was put into a coma for testing, and he is fed with tubes now. I felt bad for him. This was my fault. I don't know what I had done.

Oblivion had put Ezio and me in charge of watching Ryan to make sure he stayed stable. It was a boring job. Ezio spoke. "How do you feel about all this?"

I think. "I dunno... Why?"

Ezio sighs. "Because I'm done with Oblivion, and all of his crap. I've been his slave my entire life..."

"There's not much we can do..." I say.

"I know... He'd kill us easily..."

I remember something. "The cameras! He can hear us! Crap crap crap!"

Ezio's eyes widened. "He's probably not even listening... There probably isn't cameras in here..."

I calm down. "I hope so... He'd kill us if he ever found out..."

Ezio nods, and we just keep standing guard. Then an alarm goes off behind us. I thought Ryan had gone unstable, but then the building began to shake.

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?!" I screamed.

Ezio looked scared. "Just ditch him and run!"

I shake my head. "I can't! I can't just go!"

Ezio hits a button and frees Ryan. We both carry him as we try and get out. The ground was shaking the entire place was doing to fall down. We found the exit, but Oblivion was standing there, holding some sort of crown. "Where do you think you're going?"

A/N: I'm really short on ideas... So, yeah. Sorry it's so tiny, the only reason it's even a page is because of all the enter spaces.


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N.- Hello readers! Endrew here. I said (at least in a review) that I would carry this story on as long as I could. I shall keep that promise! *readers cheer***

**Disclaimer- We don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 23: Tai's Little Hero

I just decide to wander around the city today. I see a flaming red canopy and want to explore. It turns out to be a cafe. I go in and check out every nook and cranny until I find what appears to be a secret door. "Hokus Pokus! Abra! Kadabra! Alakazam! Password! Open Sesame!" I blurt out. The door opens and I head in. As I search the place for valuables I come across a soon to start battle. I see a Zoroight, who is about to put a crown on, a Zoroark who I think is Ezio, James, and Ryan. He puts the crown on and transforms, suddenly looking even more powerful. As he is about to charge over I sneak behind him. When they start their charge I jump up and snatch the crown, popping it on my head. I feel my power and size growing, next I notice I have hair to put a Ninetales to shame, and as I hoped the Zoroight shrinks. I slam onto his back, knocking them down. I'm quickly thrown off though as they grow again, without the crown.

"What is happening!?" I yell.

"What are you doing here Mischief?!" Ezio and James exclaim simultaneously.

"I wandered in. Now are you going to help me fight this thing?" I question, using slam again. Even with another hyper evolution, and two second evolutions, it's a losing battle.

"Uugghh... What? Woah," I hear. When I look over, I see Ryan slowly sitting up. "James and Ezio are battling Oblivion... a Minncino looking thing is too. I'm free... Oblivion wouldn't have. So my brother helped me. He's finnaly not being a complete jerk again. And Oblivion is about to kill him!" Ryan screams, standing up. He opens up his mouth and what starts out looking like an ember starts becoming spherical.

"Get out of the way!" I yell using quick attack to move Ezio and James out of the attack. The reason being, I recognize it as a dragon rage attack. When the smoke clears I see who I guess is Oblivion, still standing, but obviously weakened.

"Why you!" Oblivion bellows charging.

"Stop!" James cries lunging over and crunching down on his foot. I can tell Oblivion isn't harmed but it stops the charge. I follow up with another slam against him. Ezio starts slashing away.

"Enough!" Oblivion roar, sending us flying with his attacks. As I start to faint I throw the crown to Ryan.

*Ryan's POV*

"YOU MONSTER!" I scream, putting the crown on. "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON TORTURING ME! YOU PROBABLY JUST KILLED THE ONLY PEOPLE LEFT WHO WOULD PROTECT ME! DIE!" I bellow, putting all my power and the crown's power into one last attack, an outrage attack. When I come to my senses, lying on the ground, unconscious, is Oblivion. I prepare the killing blow.

""Don't Ryan! Don't be like him!" the un-hyper-evolution Minncino shouts, who I now recognize as Mischief.

"I already killed once against my will. I was killing him in a dream. Why shouldn't I kill him willingly, where it would be a dream come true, rather than a nightmare?" I ask.

"Dreah is alive! Don't become a murderer!" Mischief cries.

"I'll make it simple for you," Ezio says, walking over and slicing Oblivion's head right off. "I'm already a murderer. This won't make me look any worse. Now is the time to run. The building was shaking before you totalled this room," Ezio says rushing away.

"This crown should probably be destroyed or hidden. I guess I'll leave it here," I say, running after Ezio.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't think of anything else to say. Endrew out!**

s


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N.- Hello readers! Endrew again. Sorry if you were hoping Yol (now Draco Vian since he has an account) or Xorobukkit. But they lack inspiration. So I'm taking the load till they rest up.**

**Disclaimer- We don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 24: There's a third!

"Waaah! Ooof!" a humanoid figure suddenly pops out of rift right after the group leaves the alley, landing on their face.

*Next day, in class*

"Hello class. Today we have a new student joining us. His name is Michael Black. Please make him feel welcome. Also, much to my relief, Ryan Is back!" Mr. Strat says enthusiastically. Mischief and James went around explaining Ryan's innocence, so no glares were given at that. "Now let's head out to the battle lab," he commands.

"I'm not on here..." Michael says after the program is explained.

"What Pokemon are you? It should be there," Mr. Strat says.

"Mew-Three," he answers.

"That's why I didn't recognize you. You are a new species. Just choose whichever Mew suits you. They are as close as you will get. I'll be your partner to level the odds," Mr. Strat states.

"Sorry for doubting you Ryan. Dreah is like family. Can you forgive us?" I say.

"Forgive you Zack? That isn't even a question. I probably would have done the same thing. I hope you can forgive me for the trouble regardless of the fact it was in a dream," Ryan says.

"Well that's settled. Let's get started. I want to get this done so I can eat," Dreah says.

*POV Mr. Strat, in training session*

"Since I have type advantage I'll give you the first move," Michael says.

"Okay," I respond. I then lie down and start concentrating. After a little bit a huge blast of poison, acid, sludge, and just about everything else poison related comes flying out. It smashes into Michael (in Mew-Two form) knocking him out one hit. When Michael comes back he is Mew.

"What was that!? Toxic Cannon, it takes a while to charge, like solar beam, but since you must lay down it is even more powerful then hyper beam. Only Regislimes can learn this. Well, learn is the wrong word, they know it at birth," I explain.

"That couldn't be pleasant to get hit by for real," Michael says.

"It isn't. It instantly badly poisons and burns them. It also causes loss of defense. It really is a powerful move, but like focus punch, can be interrupted," I explain. Michael uses psychic and I faint. I come back as an Umbreon. I sneak behind him, uses bite and soon the batitle is over.

**A.N.- I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review. Michael is Thanotos's OC. All credit goes to him. He gave me a chapter to write with this. Endrew out!**


End file.
